The Character Machine Project
by StarkidLuna
Summary: Hello? Well I can't really talk back to you but this important. The world is in danger and its up to you to fix this, well you and others. Because they are coming for us right now. I don't even know if you get this right away or not. But what you are about to read is very important. Multi Fandom Fic. Sherlock/Harry Potter/Supernatural/Doctor Who/Avengers maybe more
1. Introduction

**WELCOME TO THE CHARACTER MACHINE PROJECT**

**IF YOU ARE READING THIS RIGHT NOW**

**THE PROJECT HAS BEEN LOST**

**WHAT YOU READ IS THE FOLLOWING TRUE STORIES ON WHAT HAPPEN**

**FOLLOWED WHY THIS PROJECT WAS LOST**

**IF YOU EVER FIND THIS MACHINE DESTROY IT**

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARN**

If you found this file, well thank god it didn't fall into the wrong hands. It did before the machine and now its gone, well lost not gone. In here is journey of some people who got a chance to see what this was about. They were chosen randomly making sure they "Won" or got a chance. Nobody knows why they were chosen well I don't even know I just follow directions.

What you are about to read is about real people. Yes, real just like you who hopefully found this file not stole it because if you did,and if you are who I think you are.. YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE JONATHAN. If you are not him, than I'm truly sorry. I'm sorry what you are about to read it turns out while amazing.

The Project was successful at first but than something happen and now..well lets to get to that just yet. I suppose you're wondering who I am? Its not important really its not. Maybe I'll tell you later. But what I do is important and dear reader I need you're help.

This is this box, much like the TARDIS from Doctor Who. But it doesn't travel back in time. Well in way it does but not really Its special box really, and its red. They wanted to paint it green but I thought red because why not. It's called "The Character Machine".

What does it do, you may ask. Well I can't really show you so that's why I need you to read theses stories. These stories could help you to defeat them.

Who's Them you may ask, well lets just say they are story's, well they started out as them but than one person got idea. We trusted this person but no..now look at everything. The whole world is in danger and its basically my stupid fault well not really but everything thinks it is because I created this machine.

Again I'm getting head of myself. Read the stories, stop them before its to late.. Because if you don't its not them who becomes fictional, its us.

So please just keep writing.


	2. Holly Ride

**Welcome to the Character Machine Project **

**First up: Holly Ride**

**Age: 15 years old**

**I met Holly after this happen. She was pretty nice gal. She was the first to join the Team and the first chosen. Oh did I mention the Team. We had warning well in the second one we did about what was about to come. So we decided to have a Team. **

**Captain was actually me, they wanted me to be captain I know I didn't get it either. Than Holly, and each person afterwards till the last one. The One we trusted. Getting ahead of myself am I? Better get back to the story. **

**The Story of Holly Ride.**

"Today in the World News" said a British voice coming from the TV.

"Mom, I'm changing the channel" said Brittany Ride.

I sighed, me : Holly Ride, 15 years old. The middle child or the red hair and hazel eyed girl. My sister : Brittany Ride, is a normal Blonde hair, blue eyes, and age 17. Of course, Mel (same hair and eye color as Brittany) my little sister who is 8 years. She's smart for age, she skip a grade or two.

Sometimes I wish my life was in a fantasy sometimes. Like I go in my room and open my wardrobe and find a magical world. That would be awesome.

Of course that would never happen. " There is no such thing as magical world" my mum would always say or "Get your head out of the clouds". I would always say "Yes Mum or Yeah Dad".

My sisters get all the good stuff. My older sister gets to go out and be home at 10:00 p.m. and my little sister always gets everything she wants. Me, I get maybe a few things. I'm quite and I have no friends at my private school my mom forced me to go too. My sister is the popular one. Has about 20 friends. I been here my whole life and nobody wants to be with Brittany other sister.

Brittany flips through the channels. She went to get some tea. I looked to see what was on. A comical was on and a tall guy with a gray suit was one TV.

" We will draw the winner for the person who gets free museum tickets" he said and, I put my pencil down.

"Drummer roll please" said the announcer. "Holly..."I hold my breath. "Ride Come on down to the Museum to go now".

"Yes" I yelled, I really wanted to go to the Museum. They have all ancient artifacts from Medieval Times. I heard it was suppose to be real cool. See this is why nobody wants to hang out with me, I'm a total geek.

I told my mom were I was going and ran out of the house fast. If you know me well, you can say I'm a fast runner. The Museum was only 3 blocks away but I wanted to get there now. When I saw the museum and I slowed down. I walk up to it, a person, in a busy suit, was there, I'm guessing he was the one I was suppose to show my ID to.

"Holly Ride" he said.

" Yes that's me" I said and showed him my school ID card.

"We been waiting for you" he said with a smile, that kind of creep me out, and open the door. Okay, that made me paranoid, I thought.  
It was dark in the museum. One light on a what looked like a old police Telephone booth. I was red and about 7 ft tall, and maybe 5ft wide. A flashing arrow pointed to the box, that made me laugh. A letter was one the door.

Dear: Holly Ride

Welcome to the Character Machine were any of your favorite books can come to life. Just step right in and have fun.

Sincerely, The Museum Director  
Charles Bishop

I looked at the letter then to the Telephone Booth. Was this the TARDIS from doctor who? Was the Doctor going to come out? Yeah Right I thought as I started at the phone booth. Okay what is going on I thought. Maybe this is a joke or something a prank from my older sister.

I didn't know what to do. So I re-read the letter. I looked at the booth for the 5th time. Okay I had million questions right now in my head. like, "what in the world is going on and why am I here again." I took a deep breath and open the booth door. I wasn't sure if I really wanted to do this.

The booth was empty. Well, this is weird, not like the TARDIS, what was so special about this police phone-booth? I stood there, put on hand on the door to open it but a women's voice stop me.

The voice came through the speakers on the top. It made me jump.

"Hello and welcome to the Character Machine" she said. It sounded almost computer like voice but really friendly. "Please state your favorite book"

Please State my your favorite book are you kidding me, it thought. I decided to go with it. It Wouldn't hurt, besides I was bored and I didn't want to go back home yet.I thought for a moment

"Harry Potter" I said clear and loud I read all the books, and saw the movies, so many times,I could quote them by heart.

"Please hold on tight to the bar by you and close your eyes and if you feel sick your on your own" said the women. Well that was nice advice, I thought while rolling my eyes.

Before I could say anything the Machine started to make noises loud like a car starting noise. The Machine was moving fast and I had to sit down. I wanted to scream but It wouldn't work nobody was going to here me. This machine was real and I was going somewhere. "I wonder what character I'll be and what house I'm in"? I took deep breaths and finally what seem to be hours, the time Machine stopped. I was siting on the floor of the Machine. I want to get up but I did and looked at the door.

I didn't really wanted to open the door. I heard only few people talking. I took a deep breath and open the door and what I say surprised seem familiar, there was many different shops,I looked up on a sign of a I was in Hogsmeade. Hogsmeade is a village from Harry Potter books with a lot of shops. This was for real? I was going to step into Honeydukes, but a voice, calling my name made me turn around.

"Holly, Your Here for Dumbledore's Funeral" asked the Voice. A guy with red hair, was talking to me, very tall, where a suit. He reminded me, I don't know how but of one of the Weasley Twins. I had no idea why I thought Fred. But it was left in his 5th year with his Twin George.

"Yeah" I said, kind of shocked. The twins have been one of my favorite characters, they always made me laugh, but today was Dumbledore's Funeral, I don't know if i should be mad, sad or both, I knew what was going to come, but what was I doing here?

"See you after the funeral, I have to go find George" said Fred, giving me a hug and left me there confuse. I guess I was going to Hogwarts.

I followed a lot of people, who were dress in black cloak's. I put my hand I my pocket. My hand hit something, like paper, I pulled the piece of parchment. I open it curious to see what it said.

Dear Holly Ride

I'm Sorry to inform you but you Great Uncle has Died. I'll send the date with another Owl.

from,

Minster of Magic

Albus,Dumbledore was my Great Great Uncle?I thought. I must be out of Hogwarts. At least I'm older I thought. Oh course I know why he was killed. In The 6th book Draco Malfoy had a job to do and that was to kill Dumbledore. Of course he couldn't so Professor Snape Head of The Slytherin House killed Headmaster. The Headmaster was going to die soon because of the ring, one of the horcuxes that had a curse attached to it.

Of course Lord Voldemort gave Malfoy that job. He was back and he was afraid of my Uncle. (My Uncle is Dumbledore this is so cool but sad). Three Years ago, Harry Potter came back with Cedric in the fourth book saying that Voldemort was back. I cried when I read the book. He was getting stronger each time and now he killed his only threat.

I wonder how long I would actual be in this be. I would I actual see Dumbledore own funeral. My Parents would never believe me (I don't think my parents will even miss me If I stay here.)They would probably think I'm crazy. My sister Brittany would probably be happy if I left. Actual I rather be here then at home. Beside the whole Lord Voldemort taking over Hogwarts and hating Muggle-born's.

Ahead of me were a great crowed of people wearing wizard clothes. I was wearing black dress shirt and black long skirt. I followed the Wizards and witches to horse-less carriages. I got in with some of them. It seem like a long time to reach Hogwarts. Of course something was pulling them. Winged horse, that look different called Thestral's. Of course they were misunderstood, and only those who saw death could see them. I was thankful not to see anyone who died, but I wanted to see the Thestral's.

I looked up to see a huge beautiful Castle, just as J.K. Rowling described. I wish I could go inside of the Hogwarts but soon it would be closed down, at least until next year, then the war, and Carrows. The future wasn't as bright. And the other hand, I couldn't believe I was actual here. I realize that I had a purse with me. I open the purse to showed a wand almost to the one Harry got in the movies. A wand and I hope when I get home that I could take the wand with that would be awesome.

" Ah Holly," said a women voice by me. It turn to her. She was kind of short and wearing a navy coat ( the Ministry I thought). She looked older then me of course, but not to old. She looked tried as if she didn't get any sleep.

" I'm so sorry for your lost' she said patting my hand.

"Um thanks" I said awkwardly and I turn away.

One thing I learn is to not trust the Ministry when reading the Harry Potter books. First of all didn't believe that Lord Voldemort was back. Then throwing people into Azbakan thinking they were under the Imperius Curse. I think that the Ministry of Magic doesn't not help the situation. Also about what happen in the last book.

We finally got to get out of the Carriage. I followed the other people and by the front doors. There was a marble table in the front and a hundred chairs facing it. I had no idea were to sit. I took a sit towards the end by the lake. People were whispering. As I turn to look at the lake, I saw hundreds of people had sitting down. Young and old big and small, it was amazing to see all of these people.

I sat at the edge of row by the lake. I was gazing ahead. I turn around behind me hundreds of students were coming my way. All them dressed in black of course. I recognize Harry Potter, Hermione Grange,r Ron and his sister Ginny siting ahead of me. Also say the Weasley twins supporting there brother Bill who got attack by werewolf. Also I saw a women with pink hair who must be Tonks and holding her hand was Remus Lupin. I felt sad all the sudden, they were going to die in the battle of Hogwarts, but they won't die in vain.

I also saw, the Minister of Magic, Scrimgeour who seriously I hate right now. I was glad Fudge wasn't rows away was Dolores Umbridge (I could recognize her she looked like a toad) who I really hate after reading the 5th book. She looked scared of Grawp ( Hargid's half-brother who's giant). She hates "half-breeds" she calls them.

Hargid carried Dumbledore's body wrapped in something to the table and sat down. His eyes were all puffy. I turned my attention to the front were a man was speaking. Who were black shirt and black pants. My eyes were filled with tears. I couldn't bear this. Dumbledore was a great wizard, yes he made mistakes, we all are not cared about but Muggle-born's and students. We were all equal in his eyes. Yet I knew all of this couldn't be real but it felt real.

Dumbledore's body was surrounded by fire. I was kind of freak out by that. I now that if I don't get out here. Dumbledore's body was put in a white coffin. The greatest wizard in history was died. I couldn't believe. I have to say that freak me out. After that scene almost everyone one got up and started to talking about stuff. I stood and sat there an I thought "Wow I got a chance in a lifetime."

I started to wonder if I'll ever see home. See my annoying sisters or my parnets. I started to cry for different reason and I really wanted to be at home. I wanted to go home and just read Harry Potter or got to the park or something. Maybe make new friends at school like other outcast like me.

I got back to the carriage with others. Before I leaving the Minister stop me and wanted to shake my hand.

"No thank You"I said staring at his hand in disgusted.

"You send people to Azakban that don't need to be like Stan ( then guy who was on the Knight Bus in the third Harry Potter book)and now you think you can be all nice to me Minster." I said frown at him.

"I'm sorry to say it doesn't work on me" I said and turn around. Umbridge must of been listening to me cause she seen shocked. I gave her a glare.

"Holly" said voice, I turn around to Tonks.

"Are you okay, How are you" said Tonks giving me a hug. Remus also gave me a hug, which I thought was weird.

"I'm fine, I guess" I said with a shrug. I only been to one funeral in my life time, my Uncle Johnny, he died, of cancer, it hit me hard, I still missed him.

Tonks gave me another hug.

"You where there when Sirius died, and now I'm here for you, so owl me okay" she said giving me a smile.

"I will" I said and said goodbye. They couple walked away to talk to others. I was depress, and confused as usual, It was kind of cool to see Hogwarts, I wished It wasn't like this, I wish I could save everyone.

Should I warn Harry of the dangers to come? But wouldn't that changing the future? Like in Doctor who if I tell harry, more people could die...and I didn't want that to happen.

Fred and George they were dress the same, so I couldn't tell them about.

"So Holly, are you staying around here or going back" asked Fred.

"I think I'm going back, I have a feeling, something bad will happen, you two be careful, and keep the joke shop running, and don't lose hope, also take care of yourself's" I said giving both of them a hug. I Got to Hug Fred and George, I Thought.

"We will, you take care of yourself to or we will find you and bring you back" said George. They said goodbye, to talk to others.

I had random witches and wizards giving me hugs, saying that they were sorry.

Lots of others where either talking or heading to the carriages. I guess it was time to leave I thought, sadly.I took a carriage back to Hogsmeade. I should of talked to the others. But in a weird way this helped me. Nobody knows when there going to die, so I'm going to change. I'm going to be nicer to my sisters, talk to my parnets, make some friends.

The blue phone booth was still there. Nobody else could see it . But before I left, I went into Honeydukes, the man behind the counter, gave me a sad smile.

"Sorry about your Uncle, Holly" he said and handed me Bertie's Box of Ever Flavored Beans, and told me that it was on him. I gave him a smile and left.

Before I got in the booth looked around at Hogsmeade, one last time and got in. The machine started again and I was off. Minutes later the machine stop. I open up the door I was back in the Museum.

When I got outside it was dark. I left home at 8:00 a.m and now it's 8:00 p.m. I walked home the doorman at the museum must of left.

As soon as I walk in the door My mum came at me and hugged me.

"Thank god, you are okay" she said as she hugged me. At that moment I realized that I was me again. I saw my sisters staring at me.

"Mum" I sighed" I was at the museum, I told you remember?"

"She was probably hit her head or something" said Brittany

"Museum all this time"she asked me and I nodded.

"What were you doing?"

"Believe me If I told you would never believe me" I said knowing that she wouldn't"

"Try me" she asked. "Well"I started "When I got to the Museum..."

The doorbell rang after I told my mum the story. I open the door to meet a 20 year old adult standing at the door way.

"Holly Ride" she asked, her american accent noticeable.

I nodded and let her in. She seemed kind of enough.

She was actually short maybe 5ft 2 but rather skinny. She had short black hair, black glasses and blue eyes. She was wearing a Doctor Who T-Shirt that mention Daleks and blue jeans with blue converse. She was smiling at me.

"Hello Holly, my name is Jenny.. and I need to talk to you about something".


End file.
